Song of the Fairies
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: Fairy tail decides to have a singing competition. Set before Tartaros Arc. Note: All songs were written by me. Now with links to them being sung.
1. Prolouge

"I have announcement" Makarov declared, "Fairy Tail will be holding our annual singing competition next week"

The guild was abuzz.

"For those of you who are new, the rules are simple. First you must write the song yourself. Next everyone is required to sing something"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait!" Natsu said, walking with Lucy.

"I never thought you were much for singing" Lucy replied.

"Nah, Natsu loooves singing" Happy replied.

"Well, I sure am excited" Lucy said, "One could say I'm all fired up"

"Hey that's my line"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The big day was finally here. Everyone was excited.


	2. Natsu

Natsu took the stage first.

"Hi, so this is a little piece I like to call 'I'm on Fire'"

 **" I'm getting ready now,**

 **To head into the dark,**

 **But don't worry,**

 **I know I will make it out,**

 **I've faced worse,**

 **I've been knocked around all day,**

 **But just please listen to what I have to say,**

 **I'm on fire"**

Everyone was surprised as the music suddenly turned to a more of a rock theme.

 **"You can not beat me now,**

 **My torch has been lit up,**

 **As high as it will go,**

 **I'm,**

 **On fire now,**

 **Every thing keeps getting in my way,**

 **I've gone through it all,**

 **I've faced every challenge head on,**

 **I'm on fire now,**

 **You can't extinguish my torch,**

 **It's more of a bonfire,**

 **Everything got in my way,**

 **I faced it all,**

 **Next to them,**

 **You're small,**

 **I'm on fire now,**

 **You can't bring me down,**

 **I will hold my ground,**

 **Cause I'm,**

 **On,**

 **Fire now"**

Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia stared at him, surprised that he just sang, and it didn't sound half bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, in case you didn't guess, I wrote that song myself.**

 **If you want to hear it go here,** **watch?v=Uq1EZuvEx-Q**


	3. Loke and the Zodiacs

Next Loke got up on stage.

"Loke, what are you even doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm singing" he replied, "This is a piece I like to call, I'm on call"

 **Sometimes,**

 **You just can't do things by yourself,**

 **You need help,**

 **And I know just who to call,**

 **You can call me,**

 **Whenever you need help,**

 **And I know I,**

 **Will always be there,**

 **I'll be by your side,**

 **Through thick and thin,**

 **And I know,**

 **I'll always be on call,**

Suddenly, the rest of Lucy's spirits appeared behind Loke.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy shouted.

"Shhhhh" the rest of the guild replied.

 **He'll always be on call,**

 **I'll always be on call,**

 **He'll always be on call**

 **I'll,**

 **He'll**

 **Always**

 **Always,**

 **Be,**

 **On Call,**

 **He'll always be on call**

At the end of this, Aquarius shot off water, that somehow only managed to land on Lucy.

Wet and annoyed, Lucy then proceeded to chase her spirits around the guild hall.

"We'll be right back after this break" Makarov said nervously before scrambling to catch Lucy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here, watch?v=ygePrU0CwVY**


	4. Cana

Mirajane started passing out earmuffs as Cana took the stage.

"What are these for?" Lucy asked.

"Cana can't sing" Natsu explained, putting his on.

"I'm sure she's not that bad" Lucy said.

"She is" Mira explained, since Natsu could no longer hear her.

"Well I am going to at least give her a chance" Lucy said folding her arms.

"I'm just going to leave this here" Mira said putting a pair on the table Lucy was sitting at.

"All right people, this is a song, I call Love" Cana declared.

 **"This isn't your average love song,**

 **If you thought so you are wrong,"**

"She actually sounds good" Lucy said.

"Just wait" Erza said, who had apparently decided that the only way to become stronger was to listen to Cana sing.

 **"I'm telling you this head on,**

 **Bring it on,**

 **Bring it on"**

The music turned into a hip hop rap theme.

 **"Wine,**

 **I love you wine,**

 **Bring on the wine,**

 **Wine wine wine wine"**

Lucy covered her ears, "Now I know what you meant" Erza didn't answer since she had already given up and put on her earmuffs, Lucy did the same. When Cana finally stopped singing, Lucy and everyone else took off their earmuffs.

"How can someone be so bad at singing?" Lucy asked.

"Cana is special that way" Gray said.

"Gray your pants"

"Oh, crud"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here,** **watch?v=aQuiwKub8VU**


	5. Happy

Mirajane came around to collect the earmuffs.

"Actually, I think I will keep mine for when Gajeel's turn is up" Natsu said. Lucy handed hers back as Happy flew up to the stage.

"I call this one, FISH" Happy said.

"Figures" Lucy muttered.

 **"My tummy growls,**

 **When I am hungry,**

 **I hear it yowl,**

 **And I know what I want,**

 **I,**

 **Want,**

 **Fish.**

 **"Fish are,**

 **Yummy, yummy, yummy,**

 **Yummy in my tummy,**

 **Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy fish,**

 **Yummy, yummy, yummy,**

 **Yummy in my tummy,**

 **Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy fish,**

 **Yummy, yummy, yummy,**

 **Yummy in my tummy,**

 **Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy fish,**

 **Meow."**

"Stupid cat! You wrote an entire song about FISH?!" Lucy yelled running up to the stage, chasing Happy around.

"I always wondered why someone so Happy could also be so blue" someone said to lighten up the mood.

"Can it" the rest of the guild said, save Happy and Lucy, seeing as Lucy was too busy chasing Happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to the song go here,** **watch?v=0KgG_gkj4KM**


	6. Juvia

Juvia got up onto the stage.

"This one is for you, Gray-Sama. Juvia calls it Thanks"

 **"Every time I see you,**

 **I am reminded of what I was,**

 **You brought me out of the dark,**

 **And into the light,**

 **What would I do,**

 **If I had never met you,**

 **You've brought me so far,**

 **I've changed so much,**

 **You took away that swirling mass of rain,**

 **That kept me in the dark,**

 **And I know,**

 **I will never leave your side,**

 **I will always be grateful,**

 **For how you helped me change,**

 **What would I have done,**

 **If I never met you,**

 **You brought me so far,**

 **I changed so much,**

 **So much,**

 **You brought me out of the dark,**

 **And into the light,**

 **You showed me what,**

 **It means to be alive,**

 **And I've changed,**

 **I've changed so much,**

 **And I've changed,**

 **I've changed so much,**

 **And I wouldn't have changed if I didn't have you,**

 **By,**

 **My,**

 **Side"**

By the end of the song, everyone had at least a tear in their eyes. Even Gray had to wipe a tear out of his eye. Mira was just bawling her eyes out from behind the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here,** **watch?v=WwsSQku1uBc**


	7. Gray

Gray took the stage next.

"I call this one, Frozen Heart"

 **"People say that I'm cruel and unfeeling,**

 **They say that my heart's made of stone,**

 **But they're wrong,**

 **My heart isn't made of stone,**

 **It's made of ice"**

Gray took the mic and started walking around the stage with it.

 **"I'm stuck with a frozen heart,**

 **It's been that way since you depart-ed,**

 **They say time heals all wounds,**

 **But not when its frozen solid,**

 **I've waited,**

 **So long for it to thaw,**

 **It never happened,**

 **I've been stuck with it for all,**

 **These years,**

 **I'm stuck with a frozen heart,**

 **It's been that way since you depart-ed,**

 **They say time heals all wounds,**

 **But not when its frozen solid,**

 **I'm stuck with a frozen heart,**

 **It's been that way since you depart-ed,**

 **They say time heals all wounds,**

 **But not when its frozen solid,**

 **I'm,**

 **Stuck with,**

 **A frozen,**

 **Heart"**

"Oh, Gray-sama, Juvia knew you felt that way about Juvia, Let's run off together and have thirty babies"

"No, you idiot, I was talking about Ur" Gray said stalking off, leaving the rest of the guild to wonder if his words were true, and if so, how exactly it was their fault. "And it's not any of your faults" Gray said before leaving the guild hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here, watch?v=KlItg2qgg5s**


	8. Gajeel

After they finally convinced Gray to come back to the guild hall, Gajeel took the stage. Natsu put on his earmuffs once more.

"Wait, what am I doing up here?" Lucy cried out.

"Your my bunny girl" Gajeel replied.

"When did I agree to that?" Lucy demanded.

"Don't ask" Levy said from next to her, also dressed in a bunny costume.

"I call this one Iron"

 **"A shoobity bab,**

 **A shoobity bab bab,**

 **A shoobity bab,**

 **A shoobity bab bab,**

 **Iron,**

 **I'm made of iron,**

 **You can't push me around,**

 **I got an iron heart,**

 **I've got iron lungs,**

 **My skin is iron,**

 **I'm unmovable,**

 **You can't push me,**

 **A shoobady-dee,**

 **Cause I'm made of iron,**

 **Iroooon"**

Once the song was done, Lucy hurried back stage to change into her usual clothes. Levy followed her. Gajeel just kept bowing and bowing until Erza had to drag him off the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here,** **watch?v=ZP44vMM5n8g**


	9. Levy

Levy got up next after changing out of her bunny suit.

"I call this one, Tall"

 **"Let me tell you a story,**

 **About a little girl,**

 **Everyone told her she was small"**

At this Levy glared at Gajeel.

 **"But she wasn't,**

 **We're all tall,**

 **In the place that matters most,**

 **On the inside,**

 **Don't let anyone tell you you're small,**

 **We're all tall -on the inside,**

 **Don't let anyone keep you down,**

 **Because you're strong,**

 **The outside doesn't matter,**

 **It's not who you are,**

 **The inside's what matters,**

 **Cause we're stars,**

 **Don't let anyone tell you you're small,**

 **We're all tall -on the inside,**

 **Don't let anyone keep you down,**

 **Because you're strong.**

 **It doesn't matter if you like books,**

 **It doesn't matter if you pick a fight,**

 **Because you're who you are,**

 **You're a star,**

 **Trust me I'm right,**

 **Don't let anyone tell you you're small,**

 **We're all tall on the inside,**

 **Don't let anyone keep you down,**

 **Because you're strong,**

 **And tall,**

 **On the,**

 **Inside"**

Everyone was quiet for a second before leaping up and giving her a standing ovation. It was clear who the crowd favorite was so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here,** **watch?v=-CX8XmFLeTQ**


	10. Mira

Mira was the next one to come up on stage.

"This one is called Matchmaker"

 **"I've been alone for a while,**

 **Just biding my time for the one,**

 **But don't let that keep you,**

 **From my great advice,**

 **I'm the matchmaker,**

 **Baby I've got this,**

 **I'm the matchmaker,**

 **And I won't stop,**

 **Until you're with,**

 **Your one true love,**

 **Because,**

 **I'm the matchmaker,**

 **Baby I've got this,**

 **I'm the matchmaker,**

 **That's who I am,**

 **I'm the matchmaker,**

 **Baby I've got this,**

 **I'm the matchmaker,**

 **I'm the matchmaker."**

Mira walked off the stage, as everyone politely clapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To hear this song go here,** **watch?v=ljO2mIuMejs**


	11. Mavis

**Warning: This chapter contains content from Fairy Tail Zero. If you have not seen it yet, I suggest skipping this chapter.**

Just as Mira stepped down, Mavis flew into the guild.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Mavis, What are you doing here?" Lucy cried.

"I come here every year, to sing a song" Mavis got up on the stage, "I call this one, Fairies"

 **"I was just a little girl,**

 **My only friends were imaginary,**

 **Then you found me,**

 **And brought me into the real world,**

 **You told me,**

 **I would meet a fairy,**

 **Fairies,**

 **They're so bright,**

 **Fairies,**

 **You're my light,**

 **That I'll keep following,**

 **Until I meet you,**

 **I was lost,**

 **On Tenrou,**

 **Everyone was gone,**

 **Except her,**

 **She was the one,**

 **I confided in,**

 **Even though,**

 **She wasn't real,**

 **Fairies,**

 **They're so bright,**

 **Fairies,**

 **You're my light,**

 **That I'll keep following,**

 **Until I meet you,**

 **Fairies,**

 **They're so bright,**

 **Fairies,**

 **You're my light,**

 **That I'll keep following,**

 **Until I meet you,**

 **I want to meet you,**

 **Fairies"**

Mavis hopped( floated?) off the stage and found a seat, ready to watch the next performance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here,** **watch?v=52Kpg14I6hk**


	12. Erza

Next Erza got up to the stage.

"I call this, S-Class"

"Seriously, you make a song about a rank?!" Lucy shouted.

"It could be worse, last year she sang about swords and cake" Natsu said.

 **"Looking back on my life,**

 **I was weak,**

 **I was lonely,**

 **But not lonely,**

 **Then you guys,**

 **Found me and brought me in,**

 **That's where my life,**

 **Begins,**

 **I'll climb,**

 **My way to the top,**

 **Won't stop,**

 **Until I've got,**

 **S-Class,**

 **To best class,**

 **Victory will be mine,**

 **Watch out those under the line,**

 **I won't stop,**

 **Till I've reached the top,**

 **S-Class,**

 **To best class,**

 **S-Class,**

 **To best class,**

 **(Yeah)**

 **S-Class,**

 **To best class,**

 **(Yeaaah)**

 **S-Class,**

 **To best class"**

After she finished the song Erza hurried back stage to throw up in a trash can.

"Some things never change" Lucy said.

"Aye, Sir"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here,** **watch?v=L2V_uGoQkTc**


	13. Wendy

Wendy got up on the stage next.

"Umm, I call this Sky"

 **"I may be shy and quiet,**

 **I may seem small and weak,**

 **You may feel I'm not trying,**

 **But I am,**

 **Looking at what the future holds,**

 **I see stars and clouds,**

 **I will see it all,**

 **I,**

 **Will fly so high,**

 **I'll touch the sky,**

 **And fly beyond,**

 **And I,**

 **Won't return until I've seen it all,**

 **I,**

 **Will be,**

 **The master of it all,**

 **The sky beckons me,**

 **It pulls me in,**

 **To the world beyond,**

 **And I will go,**

 **I,**

 **Will fly so high,**

 **I'll touch the sky,**

 **And fly beyond,**

 **And I,**

 **Won't return until I've seen it all,**

 **I'll be,**

 **The master of it all,**

 **I'll be,**

 **The master of the sky,**

 **That's who I'll be,**

 **I,**

 **Will fly so high,**

 **I'll touch the sky,**

 **And fly beyond,**

 **And I,**

 **Won't return until I've seen it all,**

 **I,**

 **Will be,**

 **The master of it all,**

 **The master of it all"**

Wendy started to go down the steps before she tripped on some unseen rug and tumbled down.

"I'm ok" she said holding her thumb up, so all could see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **To listen to this song go here,** **watch?v=S7zKGeoEwfs**


	14. Carla

Carla took the stage next.

"I call this Future"

 **"I can see the future,**

 **I see how it unfolds,**

 **Sometimes in good ways,**

 **Others in bad,**

 **I see my love life,**

 **I see it quite clear,**

 **I know baby,**

 **It'll just be you and me,**

 **I,**

 **Love you,**

 **You're what makes me Happy,**

 **I,**

 **Love you,**

 **Why is this stuff so sappy,**

 **I,**

 **Never had an interest in love,**

 **But I,**

 **Feel it now,**

 **If I don't tell you,**

 **I will explode,**

 **I,**

 **Love you,**

 **You're what makes me Happy,**

 **I,**

 **Love you,**

 **Why is this stuff so sappy,**

 **I,**

 **Love you,**

 **You're what makes me Happy,**

 **I,**

 **Love you,**

 **And I know,**

 **As long as you're there,**

 **I'll be Happy"**

Carla got off the stage. Levy's jaw was wide open as she realized what Carla was saying. Levy said nothing though, as she wanted to see if anyone else would figure it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note: Did you figure it out? If so please comment the answer so I can tell you if you're right.**

 **To listen to this song go here,** **watch?v=dfdzIuNqEbY**


	15. Makarov

Makarov took the stage next.

"I thought you were the judge!" Lucy cried.

"He is, this song isn't part of the competition" Natsu whispered.

"This song goes out to all those who are no longer with us" Makarov said.

 **"There are three rules,**

 **That all must abide"**

"Woo-ooo" the guild sung.

"What is going on, how do you all know the words?!" Lucy shouted.

"Gramps sings this song every year" Gray replied this time.

 **"If you wanna,**

 **Say goodbye"**

"Woo-ooo"

 **"Don't reveal,**

 **Sensitive information,"**

"As long as you're alive"

 **"Never contact,**

 **Those you met,"**

"Wooo-oo"

 **"And even though,**

 **We're not together,"**

 **Continue your life"**

 **Live every day to the fullest,**

 **Treat it as it might be your last,"**

"It might be your last"

 **"And don't forget about us,"**

"As long as you live"

 **"Even though I cannot see you now,**

 **I am forever looking your way,"**

"Looking your way"

 **"I am forever,**

 **Looking your way"**

Makarov finished holding his index finger in the air in the Fairy Tail salute as the rest of the guild stood up and gave him a standing ovation.


	16. Asuka

**Authors Note:**

 **I wrote this one in a mix of Japanese and English so you might want to look up some of the words.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuka got up on the stage next.

"I thought this was for Fairy Tail members only" Lucy whispered.

"She really wanted to do it and none of us had the heart to say no" Mira explained.

"I call this, I can count to ten" Asuka said.

 **"Ichi ni,**

 **Ichi ni san yon,**

 **Ichi ni san yon,**

 **Go,**

 **Roku nana hachi,**

 **Kyu ju,**

 **I,**

 **Can count to ten,**

 **Rev it up,**

 **I'm gonna do it again,**

 **Ichi ni san yon go,**

 **Roku nana hachi kyu ju,**

 **Kyu ju,**

 **I,**

 **Can count to ten,**

 **Rev it up,**

 **I'm gonna do it again,**

 **Ichi ni san yon go,**

 **Roku nana hachi,**

 **Kyu ju,**

 **I,**

 **Can count to ten,**

 **I can count to ten,**

 **Hai"**

"Aww that was cute" Lucy whispered.

"Not as good as mine though" Natsu said.

"Mine was better then yours fire breath" Gray challenged.

"No, mine was better-er" Natsu retorted.

"That's not even a real word"

"You're not a real word" Natsu said punching Gray. Soon the two had started a brawl and the entire guild joined in.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?!" Lucy asked Erza.

"Shush, I'm eating my cake" Erza replied, "sooo good"


	17. Bisca and Alzack

**Authors Note:**

Key:

 _ **"Bisca"**_

 **"Alzack"**

 _ **"Both"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bisca and Alzack took the stage next.

"Is this even allowed?" Lucy asked.

"It never said that you couldn't team up" Gray pointed out.

"Does this mean, I could have sung a song with my Gray?" Juvia asked.

"I think it's cute" Mira said.

"This is a song we like to call, 'You shot your way into my heart'"

 _ **"Just like like Cupid's arrow,**_

 _ **You shot your way into my heart"**_

 **"** **Just like Cupid's arrow ,**

 **You wouldn't give up** **"**

 _ **"Oooo-ooo-ooo"**_

 **"** **Oooo-ooo-oo** **"**

 _ **"**_ _ **You shot your way into my heart**_ _ **"**_

 **"** **With perfect aim"**

 _ **"With Perfect aim,**_

 _ **You would give up"**_

 **"** **You wouldn't give up** **"**

 _ **"**_ _ **You shot your way into my heart**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"You shot your way"**_

 **"** **Into my** **"**

 _ **"**_ _ **Heart**_ _ **"**_

This left Mira bawling her eyes out.


End file.
